NEW Jewel Of Seven Souls: Kato Nanakon No Tama
by Hell in Cold Water-CreasentT
Summary: Naraku has figured out how to make a new real Jewel that would be almost twice the power of the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel awakens and things spice up. This story is mixed stuff and a bit twisted. Muhahaha I try not to do any ooc InuKag SangMir Sesh?
1. Chapter 1

The first few chapters always seem to go well. I just hope I'm able to maintain the main story. Any ideas are welcomed.

Chapter 1:

**Screw Fate** Baka Anki 

She held tightly on his arm begging him to raise her hopes. "You can't save me?"

"I've tried," was all he could let out. He couldn't stand it, for her lively face to even see the nether world...for him to give in to what was about to happen... for them to be parted yet sealed away together for ever. His arms felt weak and powerless. He'd lost his mate, what was left of his family, and the only thing he had to remember them both by, his sword. "So I guess the half breed did lose again. But this time, it turned out to be me."

She took his cold death limp hand in a light grip. "It's ok. I'll except fate... just this once."

"Yea. I guess we don't have much choice now. We should have stopped it. We was warned, why didn't we listen? Why didn't our plan go right?" Kagome placed her self on his lap and encircled her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha, one more time." She slowly lifted her arms over his head, "Just one more time. Satisfy me, and don't hold back." She kissed his upper lip licking his fangs with her tongue and the roof of his mouth, "I don't mean to sound this disparate," she narrowed her eyes, "...and I've giving up on feeling stupid for how much I desire you." Grabbing the subjugating beads from around his neck, she removed them, only answering his shock with her wondering hands on...his hips?

"heh, for some reason...lust doesn't suit your _Miko _personality." Kagome cracked a smile as she started to touch him where only a mate's hands are supposed to be. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "oh that is so cheating."

"Miko or not, I'm still a teenager. Stop toying with me old dog I have a demon nose too, I know you want me."

"Feh, I can control my self...we wouldn't want another incident. And what do you mean by "OLD DOG??"

She pushed him back on his back and sat on his chest, her hair falling down on one side.

" Oh? Lets test if your words are true. Lets see how long you can have this 'control', that no Inu not even Sesshoumaru seemed to have when it comes to your pure dirty mind and instinct."

"You tryin ta challenge me little girl?"

She looked down at him, the morning sun only hitting half her face. " Are you gonna make me beg?" she nuzzled his cheek and used her tails to graze his leg repeatedly.

Inuyasha gulped. "You wouldn't..." his chest burned warm and soon he was once again fighting his inner demon, his eyes flickering red with sea green pupils. "Kagome cut it out. You know I won't be able to stop myself."

"Inuyasha," she lowered her head down to his ear, "Naraku is near by." She said moving up to suck on the tip of his furry ear. " I can smell his miasma."

He flipped her over and held her wrist over her head, "stop tryin to over power me... I've been humiliated enough for today."

"aww throwing another tantrum because I can easily hold you down now." She teased. Making baby faces to mock him.

"Oh shut up. I can kick ya butt and through a tantrum any time, just ask. Your MINES rememba?" He made the mark on her neck pulse.

Kagome used her tail to squirm and then slipped from under him, "Your mark doesn't LET me," she hissed holing her shoulder.

"Whose throughin to tantrum now." He grinned showing his fangs.

"Having the last of your enjoyment I see." Naraku appeared above them his crimson eye burning through his barrier.

Kagome calmly pushed her hair behind her ear and summoned a subjugating circle which looked like two connecting crescent moon with a star in the center of the metal circle that went around it.

Inuyasha stood up and prepared for the second round of their all out battle. The out come of this crap was going to be in Fate's hands, but there was no way in 64 hells he was going to payback for what Naraku did to him...THERE WAS NO WAY IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!

Kagome eyed Inuyasha at the corner of her silver eyes and cracked another side smile. Despite all his lost...even smack in the eye of danger, he still had his pride. No doubt about that...

Tay: lol ok so yes the first chapter, I have a few ideas, however, I'm a little more then sure I'll for get it over the days. :) That always happens. Lol if you have any ideas, I'm all ears. I'm looking to improve my story telling so be sure to tell me of any errors and OOC mistakes. Please be nice about it. Thanks for reading .


	2. It's Name

_**Ch 2:**_

"Put that rusted trash away you can not defeat me." Naraku said referring to the rusted subjugating circle Kagome held out in both hand. The luster was well beyond dull, but it remained it pure gold color. The connecting crescent moons in the center that seemed to be melted together were practically bent out of shape. "Lets not waist any more time on your deaths. If you agree to become one with my body Kagome I'll consider letting ---"

"Shut up! It's not gonna happen you slime!" Kagome shouted before Inuyasha could stop her. Naraku snapped his fingers and a hand full of his samiosho bug busted from the shadows pf the trees behind him, each of them holding a fragment of the Shikon no Tama in their spider like black legs. Kagome continued to spit insults but Inuyasha held her back with his tightly arms wrapped around her waste and arms.

"Whas the matter Naraku? Have you gotten sick of the Shikon no Tama so quickly!? " Inuyasha shouted over Kagome's threats, kicks, and insults.  
".. ..and If you didn't have that barrier of yours this "rusty trash" world rip your slimy tentacles off and shove it up your ass!!." Kagome finished l in one breath, still trying to get free of Inuyasha's grasp.

Buzzing around him now, his bugs waited for orders. Naraku let out another sly laugh, this time looking down on them like peasants, " Temper, temper Miko." He taunted, " We mustn't shout out pointless threats, especially idol ones. I merely need you both to complete the new jewel. Isn't that what you all desired? What you NEED to continue your purpose Miko?! Your mother would be harshly displeased to hear you speak like that my dear Miko. Maybe after the Kato Nanakon No Tama is purified--with your help of course Miko- -I'll pay your family a fun visit." He grinned and watched the effect his words took on her. How enjoyable to see her eyes spark in anger.

"Kato Nanakon No Tama? What the hell is that?" Inuyasha roared clearly mad at what Naraku had just informed.

"heh heh heh heh" Naraku filled their heads with his evil laughter again.

"Shut up!"

"It is the name of this new Jewel you and the miko will help me complete, Inuyasha." He raised a little blue petrel in two fingers. "The Kato Nanakon No Tama, or New Jewel of Seven Souls might have a better ring to it. The name it self represents the tainted deaths that was made to create it. Once it is completed that is. Don't you think?" He played with the tiny marble in between his fingers.

"Is this some kind of joke?? You named the damn thing you sick bastard?! I can't wait to kick your ass, Naraku." He shouted up. Naraku give him an annoyed look, but said nothing. Instead silently called two of his poison ness bugs forward to him. They buzzed to his sides and he snapped his fingers once and sharp. They immediately absorbed the shards they both carried through the tips its spider tentacles. Soon after, the two insects began to mutate forming multiple shadow limbs from its body, as its, jaws, and wings bent, bubbled, and swelled up into huge dark figures.

When the transforming was done, Inuyasha and Kagome were faced with two huge black spiders with mustard yellow patterns dragging on its under side. Now 50-foot thick black legs expanded passed and above the trees Naraku took his place above the giant spiders heads as he played with the new jewel in his fingers. "Take Inuyasha's Jewel. Weaken the Miko. Just as it was don't with their friends." That were his orders, "I'll be back Miko," and then he disappeared in the darkness of the trees behind him.

"Kagome tell me where the shard are in them!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"They ARE the shards, Inuyasha. Well that's two more of the jewel shards wasted and gone."

* * *

"They are facing Naraku ask we speak. But what the result will be is not sure for me to say." 

"Do you think this battle, could you know, work to his way again?"

"Naraku is foolish, and to over confidant. But his plans are terrifying to even me. That will depend on who sacrifices more to complete this Kato Nanakon jewel. The out come isn't visble."

"We should act NOW!"

"Don't worry we will get our chance. Relax."

**_Tay_**: yes yes my new story. I'm doing this mostly for fun though.

Thanks For reading. If you have and idea please let me know.

P.S. You now have a Tab of: $5,500 (I had to add for each word you read)

Make sure it's in check form and that its not LATE! Or else. muhahaha


	3. Chapter 3 it ends like THIS?

**_Chapter 3_**

Well part of it anyway muhaha

"Kagome tell me where the shards are in them!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Naraku's monsters ARE the shards, Inuyasha. Once those insects absorb a shard, it becomes that of a living shard," Kagome pointed ahead, "The other shards are moving quickly ahead of us. I'm not sure how many. But what about that blue jewel Naraku was talking about? Is there really a way to make a new Shikon no tama?"

"Damnit this isn't over Naraku," Inuyasha mumble to himself, "Kagome can you sense that blue pearl Naraku was fiddling with?"

"No, not at all." Kagome shrugged as she cupped her neck with her hand. "What did he call it again?"

" I don't know, the Shikon yada yada. Who cares, the guys a loon there is only one Shikon Jewel! Naraku is making things up the sick bastard named a fake jewel. I'll get him I'll rip him apart!!"

The ground rumbled, shaking

Focus on that miko

So

It's Well that's two more of the jewel shards wasted and gone."

Naraku had left Inuyasha and Kagome standing in front of huge black legs that

four crippled see through wings

Beautiful honestly lied fib

Inuyasha your inner jewel is mostly necessary. Kagome you will help me to double it's finiId power, and my miasma will spared through out Japan and destroy every miko there is.

* * *

**_Tay:_** Well it seems no one is really reading this story, so I'll stop it here. This was the start of this chapter, but it seems to be no reason to continue it if no one is reading it :- / so I just put the remaining of this chapter hmm but I think I'll still type it, I just wont post it, I had cool idea for this story lol..

Oh well muhaha and it wont stop my plan for taking over the world, muhahaha lol (I'm not crazy)

Oh and ignore the ending parts, it's just some notes I was going to use for this chapter, but i guess i didn't get that far now did i? Lmaooo

Geezz talk about a review-less story :-p

* * *

THANK YOU so much **_Essis!!!_** And I am very sorry... as a way to show my apology; I give u my most favorite cookie... wait wait...umm maybe a slice of vanilla cake is better (hides cookie) heh heh


End file.
